


I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire (#107 - Burn)

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fire and Ice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire (#107 - Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> The poem "Fire and Ice" is quoted in it's entirety in the ficlet, and is attributed to Robert Frost.

There was a single hardback book that sat on the shelf behind her desk in her day cabin. It had been a gift from her Uncle Jacques on her surviving her midshipwoman's cruise, and was an anthology of poetry from pre-diaspora Old Earth. Most of the poems in it had lost their attributions, though some of them had later been rediscovered in the archives of the oldest of Earth's daughter colonies.

One of them had gotten stuck in her head, even before the newsies had bequeathed her with the "Salamander" moniker. The unknown poet had declared "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I’ve tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction ice, is also great - and would suffice."

Having tasted both, she agreed with the unknown poet who'd written the poem - having tasted both ice and fire, she far preferred fire; it at least had the dubious virtue of being quick, whereas her near death by ice had been _painfully_ slow.


End file.
